


Ring In

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Rising Stars [7]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holiday, Humor, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Relationships: AJ McLean/Rochelle McLean, Angel Charisma Carter/Corey Conrad, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt-Carter
Series: Rising Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309361





	Ring In

Going over dance rehersal with her court, Rosa Angelina anxiously surveyed 


End file.
